shugocharafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shugo Chara! Pretty Cure (Movie)
Synopsis About 100 years ago (before the original Pretty Cure and Shugo Chara! series is published by Izumi Todo and Peach-Pit), the X Guardians possessed the Orion Palace as a crypted and banished world with the sacred areas broken into pieces. In the present year, Takae Minori was transferred at Seiyo Academy in the first day of school along with her friend, Yamaha Lilo. The event led by Sakurai Kamiko, a martial student, Kagamiro Talia, a punkish, but uncomfortable girl, and Tsukikawa Kiyomi, a quiet and sentimental person, but they find a secret to them:The Guardian Characters...The Guardians of Seiyo Academy and the Royal Guardians pay effort to them, except for Hinamori Amu, who was introverted and harsh, reminded as "cool'n spicy". In which she gave up her Guardian Characters, they united Minori and the others, with the exception of Kiyomi, who have her own Guardian Character born as Gekkou. Characters Pretty Cures Takae Minori/ Sakurai Kamiko/ Yamaha Lilo/ Kagamiro Talia/ Tsukikawa Kiyomi/ X Guardians Faux-Plo The leader of the X Guardians. Her X-Theme is the harlequin or jester. Stitch The sensitive and the horrifying of the X Guardians. His X-Theme is the zombie. Mierre Her X-Theme is the lolita. Rip His X-Theme is the punk. Kizen His X-Theme is the kendo reaper. Hinamori Amu The original main heroine of the Shugo Chara! series, but as the main antagonist of the entire movie, Amu can be represented as the "Joker" of Seiyo Academy, caused to her terrible luck. X-Pretty Cure The antagonist counterpart of Shugo Chara! Pretty Cure. Necromantia The main antagonist of the story. Amu gathered Dark Souls to revive Necromantia, in order to destroy the Heart Eggs. Dark Souls The main monsters of the series, but bigger than the X-Charas. Seiyo Academy Guardians Hotori Tadase/Platinium Royale The King of of Hearts Hiiragi Rikka/Pure Feeling The Queen of Hearts Fujisaki Nagihiko/Beat Jumper & Yamato Maihime The Jack of Hearts Seibutaro Hideki/Heavenly Knight The King of Diamonds Mashiro Rima/Clown Drop The Queen of Diamonds Souma Kukai/Sky Jack The Jack of Diamonds Sanjou Kairi/Samurai Soul The King of Spades Sakurai Yua/Wonderful Singer The Queen of Spades, unknownly Kamiko's sister. Himawari Kiba/Shining Blaze The Jack of Spades Mitsuboshi Akira/Shougun Spirit The King of Clovers Yamamoto Lulu de Morcerf/Dreaming Sorcress The Queen of Clovers Sasuto/Rolling Chef The Jack of Clovers Hoshina Utau Tsukiyomi Ikuto The Hearts Tengen Kumoka/Planetary Angel Tengen Marumi/Snow Star Tetsuko Mieko/Princess Flower Maki/Flame Cross Aotaiyo Naoko/Ocean Sparkle Akatsuki Kenta/Sun Gundam Heather Bankley/Atomic Cosmo Audrey Deren/Amarilla Frida Stanley/Petite Wizard Kayo/Lollipop Lorelei Mascots/Guardian Characters Ran Minori's guardian character, who do not believe in Amu's avarice and jealousy. Her symbol is the Heart. Miki Kamiko's guardian character, who do not believe in Amu's avarice and jealousy. Her symbol is the Spade. Su Lilo's guardian charcater, who do not believe in Amu's avarice and jealousy. Her symbol is the Clover. Dia Talia's guardian character, who do not believe in Amu's avarice and jealousy. Her symbol is the Diamond. Gekkou Kiyomi's guardian character. Her symbol is the Moon. Dovella Flake Piru Ali Sparrow Gento Tech Glaze Globe Tartette Kiseki Hotaru Rhythm Temari Kusukusu Daichi Musashi Cecil Nana Yoru El Il Pepe Items Original Fortune Commune The Fortune Commune is the transformation device for the five Pretty Cures and the Hearts. Glory Lock This is the second transformation device for the Royal Guardians. Humpty Tactor This is the original transformation device for the Spade Guardians. Dumpty Key The second original transformation device for the Moon Guardians. Locations Outer Portal The Outer Portal is a digital and mysterious area, that the Orion Palace and the Dark Trauma are set. Also, this area can hold by Guardian Characters who died. Orion Palace The Orion Palace is the palace of light. To which the Guardian Characters live. Dark Trauma The Dark Trauma is the area where the antagonists, X Eggs, ? Eggs, Black Eggs, and Dark Souls are located. Sacred Areas The Land of Earth The place where Minori, Kumoka, Rikka, Kiba, and Utau are separated. The Land of Wind The place where Kamiko, Marumi, Lulu, and Ikuto are separated. The Land of Light The place where Lilo, Mieko, Hikaru, and Tadase are separated. The Land of Fire The place where Talia, Maki, Audrey, and Yaya are separated. The Land of Water The place where Kiyomi, Naoko, and Kairi are separated. The Land of Ice The place where Heather, Kenta, Hideki, and Kukai are separated. The Land of Darkness The place where Kayo, Stanley, Isao, and Rima are separated. Trivia *The Cures and the Seiyo Guardians have their first time receiving their Tron forms. Other series are Fever Pop, the Pretty Cure series, and Portal Rush. Category:Movies